


The will of Triple Threat

by Schattenschreiberin



Series: The Alteration - Extras [2]
Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Post-Triple Threat Ending | TT (Henry Stickmin), talking about parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28342701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattenschreiberin/pseuds/Schattenschreiberin
Summary: Just Triple Threat spending some time together after a mission.
Relationships: Charles Calvin & Ellie Rose & Henry Stickmin
Series: The Alteration - Extras [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075541
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31





	The will of Triple Threat

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place before the first chapter of my Story "The Alteration"

Ellie was staring down at her glass.

It was quiet in their small apartment. They had come home to celebrate another successfull mission. It was a very calm celebration. Maybe because it was a ‚Holy shit we almost died‘-celebration. Where you just want to spend time with your teammates and appreciate the fact that they were not dead in a ditch somewhere.

Henry was sitting next to her with a mug full of hot tea and Charles was still in the kitchen, making hot chocolate and talking to his mother on the phone. Either General Galeforce had informed her or she just had a sixth sense for when her son was dangling head down over a pit of roaring fire. Whatever was the case, she had called and asked if they were okay.

If _they_ were okay.

Not only if Charles was okay. She also cared about Henrys’ and Ellies’ wellbeing. Which was something Ellie wasn’t used to. The last time her own mother had asked her how she was doing was after Ellies’ biggest heist. And after refusing to share the money with her parents, who hadn’t talked to her for almost 10 years, they ratted her out to the police and she ended up at the Wall. The only thing that gave her some satisfaction was that they never found out where she had hidden her treasure. It was lost like the Tunisian Diamond.

But being locked up at the Wall had also led to her meeting Henry and Charles and becoming a covert ops agent. It was a drastic change of profession, but it offered the same thrill as a crazy heist would. And risking your life for the government paid quite well. So well actually that she didn’t really know what to do with the money at this point. She was sharing an apartment with her teammates and they didn’t spend much money on food since the bases’ cafeteria had pretty good meals. Designer clothes weren’t really her thing, not very practical. Maybe she could buy a motorcycle. Riding one of those was a lot of fun when they broke out of the Wall.

“Hey guys? Are you free on Friday?”, Charles came out of the kitchen, still holding his phone “You had something planned with Dave, right?”

Henry smiled and shook his head. Ellie saw him signing “Wednesday” out of the corner of her eye.

“Ellie?” “I’m free”, the redhead knew where this was going “I can bring fruit salad” She couldn’t cook much but so far everyone had liked her salad.

That sealed the deal and hopefully no one would ruin their now planned dinner with Charles’ parents.

Ellie liked them a lot. Even if Mr. Calvin didn’t seem to like her and Henry. She guessed he was just a protective dad. He was in the military as well and it was quite obvious that he didn’t completely trust them.

A few minutes later Charles sat down next to Ellie, headset around his neck. “Did your mom know what happened?” The pilot, and Ellie, smiled at the sound of their friends voice “No. Just wanted to check in on us. Said she had a bad feeling…”

“I knew it. Her mom-senses were tingling”, Ellie grinned and leaned back into the couch cushions.

“If ‘mom-senses’ were a thing we should’ve gotten a lot of calls from your moms by now” when his friends’ expressions turned dark Charles internally flinched and quickly backpedaled “I-I mean if they could. Maybe they just can’t? Are they-“

“Charles”, Henry chuckled “My mother isn’t dead, if you’re worrying about that” He took a sip of his tea “She just doesn’t care”

“Same” Ellie just shrugged.

And Charles was stunned. He couldn’t really imagine a mother who didn’t care if her child was close to dying. Well… There were people out there who didn’t care about their children at all, but he didn’t really count them as parents. “Why would they not care?”

“Didn’t want to deal with the trouble I caused anymore. So, they didn’t look for me when I left home”

“No desire to spent anymore money on me so they kicked me out” Now Ellie was a bit jealous of Henry. At least he got to leave on his own terms. “Last time I heard of them was when the police picked me up to throw me into the Wall”

Charles needed a second to process that “Your parents told the police to arrest you?”

“As any responsible citizen who doesn’t get a share of their neglected daughters’ hard-earned money should”

“… Remind me to punch your parents if we ever meet them”

“Aw… You don’t have to do that, Hen”, Ellie grinned and ruffled his silvery hair “Besides, they’ll probably never show their faces anyway. They know they won’t get anything from me”

“…” Charles felt bad for his friends. He could easily imagine that both were troublemakers from a young age in one way or another… but with no support from their parents it was understandable why they had ended up as criminals.

“Don’t feel bad, Charlie. See the bright side”, she gestured between herself and Henry “If our parents weren’t assholes we would’ve never met”

“Yeah… Probably”

“I’m pretty sure I wouldn’t have considered becoming a part of the military if it wasn’t for the airship-mission”

“I get it” Charles chuckled and drank from his mug.

What counted was the here and now.

And here and now everything was fine.

Though… After everyone emptied their drinks and the first half of a movie that was so horrible it was funny, Ellie spoke up again “Hey Charles?”

“Mhm?”

“If I would die… What would happen to my stuff?”

The pilots’ eyebrows rose, and he quickly swallowed the cookie he was eating “Why do you want to know that?”

“Just cause…”, she slightly turned her body and leaned her back against Charles arm “I was just thinking about buying a bike. And after talking ‘bout my parents earlier… Would they get my stuff?”

“Well…”, Charles scratched the back of his neck “I don’t know much about it but as far as I know it would go to your living relatives first”

“Oh, hell no! What do I gotta do to change that?”

“I don’t think your parents are going to outlive you, Ellie”

“Still… the mere thought…”, she looked at Henry and then back up at Charles “Can I legally marry you both?”

Both men blushed as red as her hair and Henry almost choked on his snack. “E-ellie! Wh-what- why that?” Charles clearly had no idea how to properly react to this. Ellie was completely unfazed though “I want my stuff to go to the people I value. To people who also value me… And husbands count as relatives, right?”

“It would get split” Henry didn’t seem to trust his voice right now and Charles quickly added “Yeah. Everyone would get something then. N-not only us”

Ellie pouted. How could she solve this…? “You think Felix knows about this?” “Marriage? Will?” “I don’t think that’s Felix’-“ “A will!”, Charles almost fell off the couch when Ellie suddenly shot up in her seat “I need a testament”

“… You’re 28”

“I’m also a special covert ops agent who almost blew herself to bits today” Ellie jumped over the back of the couch to get to her room faster while Charles and Henry just watched with a still very obvious red tint on their faces. Just a few moments later Ellie came back with a hand full of pens and a few sheets of paper. After climbing over the couch again and plopping down between her friends she put everything on the coffee table. Almost out of reflex Henry snatched a shiny gold colored pen from the pile to fiddle with it. Ellie didn’t mind it and just started writing “Anything you guys want specifically or do you wanna fight over it?”

“I don’t really want to think about you dying”

“Then don’t think about that. Just pick something you would like to have. In case I don’t need or want it anymore”

That did make Charles feel better, but it was still a bit awkward “Uhm… Your comic books?”

She grinned “Alright. Something else?”

He scratched his cheek “Hm… Your combat knife”

On the opposite site of the couch Henry chuckled “You suck at close combat, Charles”

“Yeah. We need to work on that before you can use my knife”, Ellie continued writing, listing of everything she had and the things she planned on getting in the future “Something you want, Henry?”

“I like your boots” “You want all my shiny fake jewelry too?” she smiled brightly at her friends’ pout and slight blush.

They continued that for a few minutes until Ellie was satisfied and sure that nothing would go to anyone else than Henry and Charles.

“So… Should we write our wills too?”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if that's how it works in America. Or in whatever country they live (Is it America?)
> 
> I picture Charles' mom as this sweet and kind lady who is happy that her son found friends and his dad as this big military guy who doesn't trust Ellie and Henry as far as he can throw them (Because he could throw them pretty far)


End file.
